Aftermath, Chapter 8 - The Morning After
by Askait Amara
Summary: Well, this is it, the reason this story is rated M. It takes place a little under two days after Arizona and Lauren go on their first date. Just to be clear, this is an Arizona and Lauren positive piece, so heads up if you don't like the pairing.


Aftermath, Chapter 8 – The Morning After

I do not own these characters. They belong to Grey's Anatomy and Co.

Lauren focused on the peaceful steadiness of Arizona's breath. She'd been awake only a few seconds and had to clear her head of the instant confusion she often felt when waking up in a different city and different hotel.

At first, she couldn't tell if she were dreaming or if Arizona was actually resting in her arms. Realizing the woman of her fantasies was truly in her bed brought about incredible delight. Now, if she only knew what time it was. Judging by how well rested she felt, she estimated she'd been asleep for a good five hours, but she wasn't sure what time they had crawled into bed. There was just enough light in the room to suggest sunrise was near.

The craniofacial surgeon gently lifted her head to steal a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand closest to the beautiful blonde Peds surgeon who routinely filled her waking thoughts. Finding the face of the clock turned away, she removed her hand from Arizona's hip, shifted her body slightly and reached for her phone. Arizona stirred as she did. With the hope of not waking her, Lauren quickly and gracefully returned her hand to Arizona's warm flesh.

Lauren suddenly realized the time of morning was far less important than the opportunity to commit to memory the sensation of Arizona's body pressed against her own. She immersed herself in the feeling of Arizona's hips nestled against her upper thighs and invited the softness of Arizona's curve to make an everlasting impression on her psyche. From there, she awoke her sense of smell by moving her head forward just enough to inhale the fragrance of Arizona's golden locks. She closed her eyes at the closeness and returned her focus to Arizona's breath and matched it with her own. She felt Arizona's chest rise and fall and imagined their bodies moving together in a subtle yet astounding dance.

Arizona awoke slowly and immediately realized she was in Lauren's arms. She took the opportunity to contemplate the night before and the way Lauren listened intently to her concerns around losing Sofia. She considered Lauren's obvious disquiet over the panic attacks, and appreciated the way she viewed them as something not to be feared, but an opportunity for the body to let go of past trauma. She thought of Dr. Eden's assertion that someone can enter a person's life for a reason. Without hesitation, she reached for Lauren's hand, brought it to her chest and disappeared the space between their bodies.

Lauren noticed Arizona's breathing pattern change. She was just about to say good morning when Arizona pulled her closer. Her mind quickly recalled their conversation the night before when both women admitted how difficult it was to suppress their mutual sexual desire. Out of nowhere, a line from a Cowboy Junkies song sounded in her head, _"You can always see it coming, but you can never stop it."_ She nestled in, and without words acknowledged that she too craved nearness.

For a brief second, Arizona thought about how she was the one who requested a slow pace and realized she was sending a mixed message, but couldn't stop herself. Here, in Lauren's bed, was exactly where she wanted to be in the moment. As much as she appreciated the emotional closeness they'd shared over the past few days, she needed more. She surrendered to the exact desire that affected her that evening in the On-Call room and boldly pulled Lauren's hand to her mouth and seductively suckled the tip of one of her perfectly tapered fingers.

Taken aback by the sensation, Lauren let out a lustful sigh of approval. Energy surged throughout her body and rushed to her core. Her id, which she had forced into submission the night before, would not only demand release, but would require a long, slow, pleasurable journey along the way.

Receiving the responsiveness she'd hoped for, Arizona took Lauren's entire finger into her mouth, wrapped her lips around it tightly, then slowly set it free, circling the tip with her tongue and suckling it hard as she did. Pleased to feel Lauren's body shudder in response, she gracefully turned and kissed her lover, over and over again. She assuredly deepened the kisses at every interval, stopping only when their collective sounds of pleasure had become vexingly urgent.

Lauren felt intoxicated by the sweet heat of Arizona's kiss. She took advantage of the fact that she had two free hands to explore every treasurable and pleasurable bit of Arizona's body.

Arizona cherished the assertiveness of Lauren's touch and wanted to feel her hands on her skin. She quickly removed the tank-top she'd worn to bed the night before and tugged at Lauren's form fitting tee.

Lauren promptly utilized her long torso to elegantly flip them over and press Arizona's back into the firm mattress. She straddled her hips and acquiesced, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. She steadied herself and looked deeply into Arizona's eyes. The pale morning light allowed her an opportunity to see a desire radiating from her lover's face that nearly broke her heart. She touched Arizona's chin, ran a thumb over her bottom lip, and lightly raked fingertips along Arizona's chest, breasts and stomach. This action was quickly followed with a long, slow, sensual kiss. She then placed a hand on each side of Arizona's body and lowered herself slowly, letting their centers touch, but not their breasts. She wanted to take control of the moment.

Arizona instantly reacted to the sensation of Lauren's center pressed against her own. She felt, and heard her own breath become ragged and longed for more intensity. A sweltering fiery surged within her, which she answered to by bucking her core upward in attempt to eliminate any and all space between their bodies.

Lauren's strong muscular arms held her in place and she considered Arizona's need. She shared the fieriness of want, but sensed uneasiness within. She wasn't ready to be Arizona's mistake all over again. Unable to fight the voice in her head that demanded clarification, she used her strong legs and stomach muscles to lift her entire body just slightly above Arizona's-almost touching, but not.

Arizona felt her lover pull away and heard a pleading sigh escape her being. She ran her fingers along the defining lines of Lauren's flexed biceps and considered the reason she'd stopped. The rippling definition of her arms only heightened her desire, and rather than asking what was wrong, she opted for a more immediate solution. "Please, don't stop," she husked.

Arizona's words caused a flood of wetness to escape Lauren's body. She knew she would surrender to whatever Arizona asked, even if it meant setting her fear aside, but was at least going to make her feelings known. "Tell me you're clear about this and you're ready for this kind of intimacy."

Arizona looked up at Lauren and in a breathy whisper said, "I am very clear about this. I want this and I want you," and knew in her bones that she'd spoken the truth.

Lauren heard what she needed to hear and lowered her body seductively. She pressed her center into Arizona's once again, next her stomach and her breasts, and finally her mouth. She kissed Arizona tenderly, yet assuredly. She let her tongue explore every inch of Arizona's sweetness and would not succumb to Arizona's effort to take control of their kiss.

Arizona surrendered to Lauren's sensuality and focused on the way she kissed her. Seconds later, she was lulled into a euphoric state as Lauren suckled and flicked one nipple with her tongue and simultaneously rolled the other between her thumb and forefinger. By the time Lauren had kissed her way to her stomach, Arizona knew she was dangerously close to release.

Lauren sensed how close Arizona was and consciously gave her time. She moved her mouth to her hipbone and kissed it lightly. As she did, she slid one palm up the middle of Arizona's stomach, between her breasts, over her throat and touched the side of her face, then repeated the action in reverse. She did this several times over before slowly lifting herself to remove Arizona's underwear. She lightly massaged the inside of Arizona's thighs before bringing her mouth to her already swollen and perfectly defined sex.

Arizona's body immediately reacted. She loved the way Lauren swiftly moved in and didn't hesitate or test waters. She remembered being stuck by it that night in the On-Call room, as well. Lauren was the kind of woman who went for what she wanted. Rather than making a tentative swipe with the tip of her tongue, she put her entire mouth over Arizona's clit and consumed her with full sincerity.

Lauren inhaled the scent of Arizona's desire. She thought back to the night of the storm and remembered exactly what Arizona liked. She lapped at her lover lightly at first; then held off a bit, slightly teasing, but only to enhance pleasure. She was careful not to push her too close to the edge too soon. She wanted nothing more than to bring Arizona to the crest of her desire gracefully; then release her slowly so she could ride it to shore.

Arizona opened her mind, body and soul to Lauren's ministrations. She held back no sounds of pleasure, nor did she hinder her desire to move with her lover.

Recalling Arizona's lust for penetration, Lauren gracefully ran two fingers through her thick wet folds and gently entered her welcoming body.

Arizona's marveled at Lauren's perfect timing. She felt a tingling sensation skitter across her scalp as Lauren moved in and out slowly, assuredly, gracefully, and compassionately. She loved being filled with Lauren's strength. She felt the first wave of pleasure overcome her and took a deep breath in preparation for what she knew would follow.

Lauren felt Arizona's thick walls squeeze against her fingers and intuitively met her pace. At the same time, she alternated between suckling and lightly lapping, lightly lapping and sucking Arizona's erect nub. Within seconds she heard Arizona scream out in pleasure.

Arizona wove her fingers into Lauren's reddish tresses. She was on the verge of being swept under, and wasn't ready. She wanted to ride the wave a bit longer.

Lauren instinctively stilled herself. She moved only when doing so would enhance pleasure and after several seconds, she basked in the magnificence of her lover's release, once again.

Arizona felt a strong desire to feel Lauren's weight upon her. She pulled her upwards, took Lauren's face in her hands, brought their mouths together, and led the way to an extensively meaningful kiss. She was grateful Lauren hadn't removed her fingers and opened her thighs wider as their tongues danced about.

Lauren understood what Arizona wanted and made slow deliberate movements, causing the blonde Goddess to shudder beneath her. She buried her face into Arizona's shoulder and matched the rhythm of her lover's hips with her own. She continued to move her fingers in and out while their bodies reclaimed a primal ancient beat. Within seconds she felt Arizona dig her nails into her back and heard a sound that will forever be imprinted in her memory. It was the sound of Arizona becoming one with the healing nature of pleasure and release. It was a sound so guttural and base that it reminded her of a line from Mary Oliver's poem The Wild Geese. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of Arizona letting the soft animal of her body love what it loves.

Arizona reached down and put her hand over Lauren's to facilitate a slow exodus. She felt saddened by the sudden emptiness, but relaxed into it. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lauren's lithe frame and relished the way their bodies fit.

Lauren collapsed into Arizona's arms. She was not afraid of hurting her with her weight, nor was she afraid that Arizona would consider their love making a mistake. She was content and joyful, pleased and at ease, satiated and spent.

After some time, Arizona elegantly slid out from under Lauren. Playfully, she pushed her on her back, straddled her and smiled seductively.

Lauren felt her essence ignite with the sight of Arizona and wanted nothing more than to give of herself the way Arizona just had. Unfortunately, she could tell by the lighting around them that morning had not only arrived, but also made itself at home. In a voice horse and thick with desire, she husked, "Baby, I need to check the time, I have a 9am with Dr. Avery."

Struck by how good it felt to hear Lauren use a term of endearment, and flabbergasted by her mention of Dr. Avery, Arizona asked, "This morning?"

"Yeah, is there something I should know?" Lauren said detecting concern and reaching for her phone.

"I have a meeting with Dr. Avery at 9am!"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah," Arizona said nodding.

"Okay, well, its quarter past eight already, so if we're going to be on time, we need to get moving."

Arizona felt the blood rush from her face. She didn't want to be late, but couldn't go to work in the clothes she wore yesterday."

Lauren, having the exact thought kissed Arizona one last time before climbing out of bed. "I think we can make it in time. Why don't I shower first and go on ahead. You can help yourself to my suitcase and come in after."

Arizona liked how quickly Lauren thought on her feet. She smiled and nodded in agreement. She also appreciated the way Lauren gave her an out from having to arrive at the hospital at the same time. She wasn't embarrassed by their relationship; she just wasn't ready to answer to it, yet.

Both women busied themselves getting ready. As planned, Lauren was the first to leave. She entered the bedroom to say goodbye and saw Arizona wearing nothing but underwear and a bra. Her breath hitched and once again she was in awe of the gorgeous woman who stood before her.

Arizona caught the look of desire on Lauren's face. It erased any fear she'd had of Lauren seeing her in her prosthetic and not liking what she saw. She felt incredible relief as Lauren walked over, placed a hand on each side of her face and said in a soft seductive tone, "The next time we see each other, we need to go away somewhere and have absolutely no distractions."

Arizona eyes beamed at the idea; she leaned in for another kiss and said, "Deal."

Lauren pressed her forehead into Arizona's and rasped, "I'm so glad you stayed the night."

"Me too."

Lauren pulled away slowly, handed Arizona the room key and said, "I'll see you in a little bit."


End file.
